You're mine, Brat
by x-Emberfire-x
Summary: Mafia - AU Eren Yeager, a measly detective, longs to be in the action, but is too inexperienced to do so. But when an opportunity arises, he jumps right to it. The only problem is that he caught the eye of a certain someone... Read at your own risk. LevixEren Don't like, don't read


**Eren's POV**

Finally! I have a real mission! Well, it's a group mission , but still, this. Is. Awesome! All the graduates from the 104th Detective trainees of the Survey Corps are with me in a truck in disguise as a hardware store workers. Many have joined, trained with us, but only the ten of us passed. Usually we only worked on missing people, missing objects, anything missing and it was given to us. But now, we get to find the most dangerous person in the world at this moment: Levi Ackerman.

Levi Ackerman is a French Mafia Boss. Sadly, he was very successful. He never got caught since the policemen in France are horrible. Anyways, his power slowly grew over the past 15 years. With his army of gangs (or whatever you call it), he took over many mafia organizations including the one in the US, Germany, Italy, Spain, Poland, Russia, and many more that I forgot about. Long story short, Levi is this huge, filthy rich, impossible to kill, or find mafia boss asshole King who is French.

As you can probably guess, our job is to try to find this pest and then "leave the rest to the professionals" as Commander Dot Pixis says. Again, at least this is more exciting than finding lost cars.

According to our spies, Levi was last spotted alone near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Not surprising, actually. All filthy rich people have a house in San Francisco or LA or something like that. Armin argues with me that rich people could live anywhere they want. Mikasa agrees with him and so does most of our group here, but I don't care. It's my own damn opinion.

"Hey, Yeager! You done daydreaming? We're almost there."

"Shut it, Horseface!"

"Who are you calling Horseface, Titanass?!"

"You should go look in the mirror, you dimwit!"

"Dimwit! Seriously, is that the best you can do?!"

"No, I just-"

"Guys! Please keep your bickering to the minimal. Commander Pixis entrusted us with this mission. If we blow our cover, we will go back to finding boring old stuff again! And I'm pretty sure that none of us want that, right?!" Armin interrupted. Leave it to him to keep the peace.

The both of us nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now shake hands. Promise each other that there will be no more bickering, threatening, fighting, etcetera between you guys. Do it. Now." Armin commanded in a calm manner. I sighed heavily and stuck my hand toward Horseface. And of course he hesitated before shaking my head firmly.

"So I have a few questions," Sasha, a food-lover asked, "Are we here for like a day or a month or what?"

It was Mikasa who answered, "We're staying in San Francisco for at least 3 months. The Garrison knows that Levi Ackerman owns a lot of mafias around the world, but this is the first time we actually spotted him. Mike described him as a short, pale-skinned, coal-black hair with a bored expression. With him was a boy and a girl. According to the descriptions, Armin and I identified them as Isabelle and her fiancé, Farlan. They're both apparently rich, but they stay at this very expensive building called Wall Rose. I don't know why they call it that, but-"

"Wait, hold on a sec. Isabelle as in my childhood best friend who live in New York that made me do this "super-secret handshake" that whenever we did it, people looked at us funny?" I cut in. It couldn't be her, could it?

Mikasa sighed heavily and turned to face me, "We're not sure. But we know that Isabelle lives on Floor 24 Apartment number 24. Each floor has 1 apartment since they're huge. Someone from Floor 23 moved out a year ago and nobody moved in since it was mega expensive. Each of us will be scattered across San Francisco. Nobody will be living in the same house or nearby. We only work together at Shingansha Café right near the Golden Gate Bridge. Eren, you will be living in Wall Rose Apartment 23 Floor 23. And its only because you know Isabelle. We're just lucky that the government is paying for everything. Every week food will be delivered to your living space. And Sasha, please don't eat all of your food on the first day. Cleaning will be up to us, but entertainment will be included in all of your houses. Eren, there's another reason why nobody moved into that floor for a while. There's a recording room installed in the apartment. Also you won't be able to hear anyone and it has a double sided mirror so be careful. You will be able to see the other side when you stop singing. If someone does manage to break into your house to kill you or something, I installed bullet-proof windows and a fridge so you won't get hungry if you're stuck in there. Keep a phone in a little pocket on the back of the mini fridge. And always keep the key on you at ALL TIMES."

Silence. Okay, I feel like the most endangered person in here right now.

"Well, that was a long answer! I just wanted to know whether or not we were staying long!" Sasha exclaimed, "So, when can we eat?"

 **Levi's POV**

"Mike just arrived, shorty!" A brown-haired scientist/doctor yelled.

Why does she have to be so loud?

"Bring him in." I said calmly as I shuffled through some papers.

As quickly as I ordered the double doors of my office were opened cautiously.

"So did you do it?" I asked facing Mike. I'm pretty sure that he's shitting his pants right now. Tch, disgusting.

"Yes, I described you, Isabelle, and Farlan to The Garrison. According to my knowledge, a group of search detectives from the 104th graduate squad are traveling to San Francisco as we speak. They may already be there. They were ordered to stay low and report anything unusual. That was all I heard, sir." Mike rambled quickly but clearly, knowing full well that I'm impatient. Smart.

"You may leave." I said with a flick of my hand. "Hey, shitty four eyes, I want more information on whats happening. Mike only told me what I already know. I want to know exactly who went on the mission and where they're staying at. I want Isabelle and Farlan safe, no matter if they're good at defending themselves. I also want the 104th graduate's personal information. And I want it all done by the end of the week. No later." I stated quickly, not taking my eyes off of my documents. Shitty papers.

"Hey Levi. Do you know what you really need?" Shitty four eyes asked.

"What?" I countered, knowing full well what she's going to say.

"A bride. Or in your case, a husband, but same thing. You need an heir to success your big mafia thingy. You're getting old, ya know!"

"I haven't found anyone that I want to spend my whole life with, shitty glasses! All those brats you've sent me feared me and a couple of them shit their pants. Also, a lot of them wanted me for my money or to kill me. And most of them were female. I thought I made it clear to you that I prefer dick than vagina." I said again not looking from my papers. She's been bugging me to "find my other half" as she calls it.

I'll find him when the time is right.


End file.
